The invention particularly relates to container filling machines of the type useful in the environment designated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,400 and more particularly relates to improvements in machines of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,288. While not limited to the dispensing of charges of material into plastic containers, the machine is particularly useful in dispensing a predetermined quantity of fluid, or semi-fluid product from a supply which is contained in a tank or the like, and typical products may include yogurt and milk.
One of the prime objects of the present invention is to design an extremely sanitary machine which dispenses only metered volumes of material to the containers, and is capable of readily dispensing different metered charges to containers of different size, with only a simple and convenient pump stroke varying mechanism.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a filling machine of the character described which positively prevents the dispensing of product to a container pedestal to which no container has, in fact, been delivered in a most reliable and economical manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a construction which can be readily cleaned, and readily reassembled.